


80's Films

by BakedPotato



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Phan - Freeform, Songfic, idk - Freeform, they're kinda together ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedPotato/pseuds/BakedPotato
Summary: songfic based on 80's Films by Jon Bellion





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic I've written that I'm posting so pls be nice
> 
> comments are appreciated because I love validation

They found each other in the parking lot, of all places.

 

The only other car outside the old high school had looked peculiar to the both of them, unbeknownst to the two they were there for the same reason. Only when the school had been circled and the chill was starting to bite did Dan spot the other.

 

“Lester?” Dan shouted at the man before he could unlock his car. He looked up, and even from far away Dan could make out the moment of confusion on his face- followed by recognition. 

 

“Is that you, Howell?” He pocketed his car keys, half-jogging over to Dan.

 

“It does seem that way.” Dan sighed as the man-  _ Phil- _ stood in front of him.

 

“What are you- why are you here?” Phil stumbled over his words.

 

“I could ask you the same thing.”

 

“I see the sarcasm never escaped you.”

 

Dan scoffed. “Please, that’s something even you couldn’t knock out of me. Though I do have memories of you trying quite a bit.”

 

Phil looked down, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Yeah, well- we both know I wasn’t trying all that hard,” he said with a wink.

 

That earned him a punch in the arm. “Asshole,” Dan smiled.

 

Phil clutched his arm, hissing in mock pain. “Hey, don’t get rough with me, Howell. I’m fragile now.”

 

“Clearly.”

 

Phil’s smile returned. “I oughta punch you back just for that.”

 

“Oh no, don’t hurt those fragile businessman arms. What was it? Ah,  _ Phil Lester the weatherman.” _

 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe you remember that.” Phil ran a hand through his hair.

 

“What- what are you doing nowadays, anyway?”

 

Phil sighed. “You got time?”

 

“Pretty sure time’s the only thing I’ve got right now. Why?”

 

“Let’s talk about it.”

 

* * *

 

Phil’s car took them what could’ve been a short walk, around the campus to the back lot. They ended up on senior hill, blanket stolen from the trunk of Dan’s car and placed under them.

 

Conversation lured on as it had previously, the same sarcastic remarks and fond memories as if they’d left each other only a week ago. But five years later, they found much more to discuss.

 

“How does it feel to be you?” Phil asked. Dan had been gazing at the stars, wishing he was one of them. Somehow he didn’t feel that was the answer Phil was looking for.

 

He looked over at Phil. “It’s alright,” a pause, “I really think I peaked in high school.”

 

Phil leaned back on his hands, taking in the world around him. “That isn’t possible. Howell, you are out of your mind.”

 

Dan raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

 

Their eyes met. “Cause we never hooked up in high school.”

 

Dan went silent for a moment. “You?” he asked, voice wavering.

 

Phil let out a breathy laugh. “Yeah, me.”

 

Dan broke out into a smile. “Maybe we just need a night like this.”

 

“What I would do to go back to ninth grade.” Phil was lying back now, hands behind his head.

 

He glanced at Dan and was met with a look Dan gave to very few people. And he knew exactly what it meant.

 

“Well, shit,” Phil muttered.

 

And then Dan was kissing him.

 

* * *

 

 

Fast food wrappers were littered across the dashboard as Dan silently thanked 24 hour McDonalds’ for existing. He found himself in the passenger seat of an unfamiliar car, feet kicked up nearly hitting the windshield, fishing fries out of an extra large bag. Stories had become their currency, a small price to pay for the warm feelings that came with it. 

 

The sun peeked out from the horizon, trying to join the conversation. Dan wondered how it’d come back so fast.

 

“Life is short in this town,” Phil told him, “There’s not enough to buy time. I’m glad we could make some.”

 

“I’m glad I got out.”

 

“I’m glad you did, too.” And Dan could see the hints of regret in Phil’s eyes, the longing to have what Dan had. An escape.

 

The silence stole the space between them as the sun rose, until they were leaning against one another.

 

“Phil?”

 

“Yeah, Dan?”

 

“I think you might be my best memory from here.”

 

Phil sat up, turning to face Dan. “Even if I were your worst, that means I get the chance to be part of your memories. And that’s all the matters.”

 

Dan looked down. “Sappy bastard, that’s what you are.”

 

They both let out a half-hearted laugh, leaning back in their seats. 

 

“I wish I had done more.”

 

“We all do, Phil, we all do.”

 

* * *

 

Dan’s car sat waiting for him as they pulled back into the parking lot. It again remained the only car there, a lonely sight for anyone in passing. The two sat in Phil’s car for a time before Dan got out. Just talking. Breathing. Living.

 

Dan could see his breath as Phil drove away, eyes following the car until it was too far down the road to make out. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his own car and lit one, savoring the moment. The best of it only highlighted the chill around him, but he couldn't find the will to care. The cold was nothing compared to the feeling in his chest.

 

He stubbed out the cigarette, letting the ashes run along my pavement, painting his story from under his shoe. 

 

He slumped into the driver's seat, banging on the dashboard until the damned thing turned on. It took ten minutes before the AC finally kicked in and he could remove his hands from his pockets. He took the scrap paper from his back pocket, read the number scribbled across it. Tossed it into the backseat.

 

Something he’d never call, anyway.

 

He leaned his head back, letting his body absorb the morning light. His eyes opened, more aware this time. He took a look final look at the old building. And he drove off.

  
Just like the 80’s films.


End file.
